


A Day in Hell

by DChan87



Category: Christian Lore, Original Work, Religion & Lore - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Concubine, F/M, Gen, Hell, Human Pet, Ideologically Sensitive, M/M, Master/Servant, Multi, Religious Conflict, Servants, the Devil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:31:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3781717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DChan87/pseuds/DChan87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer's servant spends a day in the place she'll be spending eternity. As one of his servants, she has nothing to worry about, so she muses about life, religion and serving the Dark Lord.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day in Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Standard disclaimer that I don't believe in Heaven, Hell, God, Satan, Etc., I am not a member of the Church of Satan, I am just a writer, and this shit intrigues me.

I’m a bitch, follower, doormat, and I’ve been that way all my life.

I guess that’s why I became the Devil’s servant without a second thought. That, and, I was going to die, and thought serving the Lord of Darkness would be a better life than working temp job after temp job. I still do that, but now I’m on call to serve the Master, do his bidding in overthrowing God, etc. It’s a lot of fun. And on top of that, I won’t be damned for all eternity. The Master rewards those who serve him.

Plus, the sex is the best you’ll ever have, along with a host of other benefits.

I have no idea how many times I’ve sucked the Master’s dick, taken it up the ass or in the pussy, but I’ve always enjoyed it. He may be the Devil, but he cares for his servants and concubines. I’ve had to share him with others, and I’ve seen that he treats them well, too.

He also lets us torture the damned in Hell. He only accepts people who deserve to be in Hell. Not some dumb kid who made a mistake in life. That’s where Purgatory comes in. I’m talking about Hitler, Bin laden, Torquemada, Jerry Falwell, assholes who drive too slow in the fast lane, and then cut you off—

Just kidding.

When you’re not being tortured, Hell is a pretty cool place. I sat on one of the bluffs, completely naked like I usually am, fingering my collar and letting the screams of the worst people humanity has ever seen being tortured for all eternity relax me. You get used to it. It’s kind of soothing after a while, and knowing that because I’m an ass kisser, I’ll never end up like them, I can relax.

Describing what Hell looks like is kind of hard, since while a lot of it can be described in human terms, there's enough eldritch shit here that would make any normal person lose their fucking minds. But I can tell you that it's a lot like the paintings imagine it, with rocky, desolate terrain and a blood-red-and-black sky stretching out not just as far as the eye can see, but perhaps off to infinity. In the distance, I can see two cities; Pandemonium, the capital, where the Master's palace sits, and Dis, the second-largest city here. In between are villages housing the non-sinners and pits of sinners being tortured.

Master says that they are here because they wronged others. That’s a sin in his eyes. He also says that God and his minions are lying when they say how easy it is to go to Hell. Master wants people to enjoy life, treat people the right way and all that. He has no patience for homophobes, racists, and those kinds of people.

There’s gay people here, but not because they’re gay. They’re here because they did a bunch of bad shit.

But if I were to ever go to Heaven, I would be in hell. Here, I can hang out with amazing people who did nothing wrong except not kissing God's ass. Those of us who were sent here for no reason other than that won't be punished. And because of my status, I've come to like Hell. It's my second home now, and when I have enough free time, the Master calls me here. It's growing on me.

I suddenly feel someone tugging on the leash attached to my collar. I look up, and there’s the Master, Lucifer himself, dressed to the nines like the man of wealth and taste he is. “Enjoying yourself, Servant?” he asked. He’s not the ugly, big-horned, hoofed monster people assume he is. In fact, he looks human, which is his true form. He is a fallen angel, after all. He’s also handsome.

“Yes, Master,” I say as I prostrate myself so low that my tits get dirty. He smiled, took my chin and lifted my head up. He welcomingly opened his arms and I lunge into them as he wraps those arms tightly around me. You've never been hugged until Satan himself hugs you. And I show my appreciation to the Master by laying my head on his bare chest (he's naked, too) and happily nuzzling him. I could stay her for a long time. I have plenty of it. He passionately kissed me, holding me in his strong arms. I kissed back, wrapping my arms around his neck.

“Come, Servant,” he says gently. “Let’s go inspect the sinners.”

He tugs on my leash and I follow him like the bitch I am.

Anton LaVey is checking on the greedy and spendthrifts, watching them pushing around their bags of money. A few robber barons are down here, and Lucifer tells me that a few of the rich people from my time have reservations. LaVey hands a clipboard he was writing on to the Master. LaVey’s not naked. He’s wearing the Satanic priest’s getup he was famous for. Master tells me he was making shit up when he founded the Church of Satan, but he was impressed with the man’s work and promoted him when he died.

“Everything’s in working order,” Master said. “Good work, Anton.” LaVey nodded, Master tugged on my leash and I followed.

Believe it or not, there are slow days in Hell. So Master went on about how if I served him well enough, I’ll get to torture the damned in my eternal servitude. Sounds kind of fun. I didn’t know I was going to get to do this sooner, rather than later, because my ex-boyfriend—who’s got his own spot reserved here—was going to shoot me in the head and make my stay here permanent.

I should thank him before I torture him. I know, I’m a bitch and proud of it.

The Master pulled me closer and held me close so he could pinch my boob. “Are you enjoying yourself, servant?” he asked.

“Yes, Master,” I replied. “I can’t wait to die.”

“You’re a fine servant,” he said. “I knew I made the right decision with you.”

“Thanks, Master,” I said before he kissed me roughly.

“Come, the throne room is waiting. It’s your turn to sit on my lap.”

An Archangel had come to inspect Hell, so the demons and servants were in a tizzy. The Master led me into his throne room, snapping his clothes off and sitting me down on his lap. He stroked me, pinched my tits and touched me in ways that made me shudder. I wasn’t kidding when I said he treats his servants right.

The angel came into the throne room in all his Heavenly Glory, glaring at the Master. “Greetings, Lucifer,” he said. “Another servant you tricked?”

“She came to me willingly,” he said, stroking my chin. I giggled like a little girl, playing my part of the happy servant. I stuck my tongue out so he could stick his finger in my mouth. “You will be rewarded tonight. Your Lord rejected her in her hour of need, and I came to her. So she gave herself to me.”

The Angel cleared his throat. We both looked at him angrily. I wrapped my arms around the Master’s neck and listened to the Angel spout his bullshit about how the Lord was pissed off about how guys like Falwell were coming down here and accusing the Master of trying to sabotage his work. I couldn’t stop myself from smiling at one of his stories. I did that.

“I have done nothing,” the Master lied. He’s so good at that and it turns me the fuck on. He holds me close protectively. “All your ‘Lord’ has done is accuse me of things I have not done.” I give the bastard a grin. FUCK, he turns me on!

The Angel glares at him. Other than that, he was in Hell for a routine inspection. Master accepted the Angel to let him do his work. It didn’t matter. Pretty soon the Angel was going to kneel in front of the Master as he took his rightful throne.

I kissed the Master’s cheek and he stroked mine. “Enjoying yourself?” he asked.

“Yes, Master,” I replied. Hell was so much better than Earth I couldn’t wait to die. But people who committed suicide ended up in eternal damnation. "To be fair to the angel, he is a younger one. And I like Michael, Gabriel and Yeshua. It's just God that annoys me. Now, shall we go back?"

The Master picked me up like I was his bride and carried me into his dwelling with the other concubines, all men and women who swore eternal loyalty to him. They came running to him, prostrating themselves in front of him, begging him to sleep with them tonight. A few demons stood to the side, looking at their asses.

The Master waved his hand and sat me down, holding onto my leash. “Come, my concubines,” he said. “Let us dine together.”

Being the Devil’s servant/concubine is like the ultimate BDSM relationship. We know who he is, and we know what he can do. But there’s something about him that makes us want to serve him. It’s not fear, by the way. God rules through fear. Lucifer rules through admiration.

Don’t pity us. We’re not going to suffer for eternity. Anything’s better than that. Serving our Master is what we want to do and we’re proud to be humble servants of the Devil. Don’t judge us. We’re happy to serve.

I guess what I’m saying is, don’t knock it till you’ve tried it.


End file.
